weeklyvhiclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ford Mustang Shelby GT350
The Shelby is a higher performance variant of the Ford Mustang which was built by Shelby American from 1965 to 1967, and Shelby Automotive from 1968 to 1970 (The '69 and '70 Shelby Mustangs were built entirely at the Ford Plants, only the '65–'68 cars were modified by Shelby at his sites). Following the introduction of the fifth generation Ford Mustang, the Shelby nameplate was revived in 2007 for new high performance versions of the Mustang but this time designed and built by Ford at its assembly plants.1 The 1965–1966 cars were the smallest and lightest of the GT 350 models. These cars are often called "Cobras", which was the Ford-powered AC-based two-seat sports car also produced by Shelby American during the same period. Both models use the Cobra emblem, similar paint scheme, and the optional "Cobra" valve covers on many GT350s that were part of a marketing tie-in by Shelby, as well as one of his iconic symbols. All 1965–66 cars featured the K-Code 271 hp (202 kW; 275 PS) 289 cu in (4.7 L), modified to produce 306 hp (228 kW; 310 PS). Marketing literature referred to this engine as the "Cobra hi-riser" due to its high-riser intake manifold. Beginning as a stock Mustang with a 4-speed manual and 9" live rear axle, the cars were shipped to Shelby American, where they received the high-riser manifolds, Tri-Y headers, and were given larger Ford Galaxie rear drum brakes with metallic-linings and Kelsey-Hayes front disc brakes. The 1965 G.T. 350 was not built for comfort or ease of driving. There were 34 "G.T. 350R" race-spec cars were built specifically for competition use under SCCA rules, and the model was the B-Production champion for three straight years.2 The 1966 G.T. 350 had featured more comfort of casual drivers that included rear seats, optional colors, and an optional automatic transmission. This trend for additional features continued in following years, with the cars becoming progressively larger, heavier, and more comfortable, while losing much of their competitiveness in the process. The 1969 G.T. 350s and 500s were largely styling modifications to a stock Mustang. By 1969 Carroll Shelby was no longer involved in the Shelby GT program, and the design was done in-house by Ford. The 1965 and 1966 G.T. 350s were delivered from Ford's San Jose assembly plant in body in white form for modification by Carroll Shelby's operation, originally in Venice Beach and later at Los Angeles International Airport. San Jose cars carried an "R" in the Ford VIN denoting that facility.3 The only year that Shelby Mustangs from the 1960s came from another plant was 1968, where they came from New Jersey, "T" in the VIN,4 and were modified by A.O. Smith. 1965Edit All 1965 G.T. 350s were painted Wimbledon White with Guardsman Blue rocker stripes. Very few GT350s were delivered to the dealer with the optional "Le Mans" (or "LeMans") top stripes, which run the length of the entire car. Approximately 28% of the 562 1965 cars built had Le Mans stripes. Dealers often added the stripes, probably at the customer's request.5 Today, it is difficult to find a GT 350 not so equipped. Many ERT 1965 cars had the battery relocated to the trunk, which was changed mid-year from complaints of fumes, and featured over-rider traction bars, relocated A-arms, as well as other modifications. Over-rider traction bars are named so because of their design being on top of the leaf spring as opposed to underneath them. There was only one transmission available, a 4-speed Borg-Warner T-10 manual. The exhaust system in the 1965 G.T. 350 was a side-exit dual exhaust with glass-pack mufflers. For this one year, the G.T. 350 also featured special 130 mph-rated Goodyear "Blue Dot" tires, named for the prominent blue dot on each sidewall. The 1965 G.T. 350 had a full size spare tire mounted in place of rear seats, making it a 2-seat-only vehicle (to be allowed to race under SCCA regulations as "sports car"), and rode on either silver-painted steel wheels or special cast-magnesium center "Cragar Shelby" 15" rims with chromed center caps marked with a stylized "CS". Total 1965 model year production was 562 units. 1966Edit 1966 Shelby Mustang GT350 For 1966, the GT 350 lost its Mustang tag and was marketed simply as the Shelby GT 350.6 The new model year also saw the introduction of non-white colors, including blue, red, green, and black. Other changes included special rear quarter-panel windows replacing the factory extractor vents, functional brake scoops on each side, and optional SelectShift 3-speed automatic, as well as an optional Paxton supercharger. The battery was no longer relocated to the trunk for 1966, and the over-rider traction bars were discontinued. The normal factory fold-down rear seat was optional. While early 1965 cars had black engine blocks, 1966 and later cars had their engines painted the regular factory Ford dark blue. The 1966 models came with a dual-exhaust exiting in the rear. The first 252 GT 350s for 1966 began as 1965 Mustang K-Code Fastbacks. These cars were specifically ordered by Shelby American for conversion into 1966 GT 350s. Upon delivery to Shelby-American, the cars were randomly picked for conversion. The Shelby VINs do not correspond in numerical order with Ford VINs. The Ford VINs were shipped in 'blocks,' but many differ significantly because the order they were taken for conversions. Total production for 1966 was 1,373 fastbacks, including two prototypes and four drag cars, and the 252 early production models with Ford Mustang 1965 bodies. The Hertz rental company ordered 1,003 fastbacks, including two prototypes. Four convertibles were also produced, for a total of 2,378 units for 1966. A small number of the 1966 models were fitted from the factory with Paxton superchargers, but not the No-Spin limited slip differential; with an option price of US$670, the engine was rated at 440 hp (330 kW).789 1966 Hertz modelsEdit Shelby struck a deal with the Hertz Corporation to produce a special line of G.T. 350s for rent that, after their rental-car lives were finished, were returned to Ford, refurbished, and sold to the public as "GT 350-H" models.10 Most Hertz cars featured gold LeMans stripes and rocker panel stripes, although a few were white with blue stripes. The first 85 Hertz cars were available with four-speed manual transmissions and Hertz advertised them as "Rent-a-Racer" cars.11 During rental, these cars were sometimes used as production class cars at SCCA events, and were rumored to have been returned to Hertz with evidence of roll bars being welded in.11 Hertz ordered the last 800 models with black paint, gold stripes and black interior, as well as automatic transmissions. When the Hertz cars were returned to Ford to be prepared for sale to the public, the high-performance parts were often "lost" (presumably at the manufacturer) before final sale.12 1967–1968Edit For 1967, the GT 350 carried over the K-Code high performance 289 with a 'COBRA' aluminum hi-rise. The GT 500 was added to the lineup, equipped with a Shelby installed 428 Police Interceptor engine with two four-barrel carburetors. These later cars carried over few of the performance modifications of the 1965–66 GT350s, although they did feature more cosmetic changes. In September 1967, production was moved to the A.O. Smith Company of Ionia, Michigan, under Ford control.13 Shelby American had substantially less involvement after this time. One 1967 Fastback was built as the "Super Snake" - a GT-500 equipped with a 427 FE GT 40 racing engine producing 650 horsepower.14 The car was capable of speeds over 150 mph; hitting 170 mph during a demonstration (by Shelby himself) of Goodyear's Thunderbolt tires.15 No cars other than the prototype were built due to limited interest. The car sold at Mecum's 2013 Indianapolis auction for $1.3 million.14 For 1968, the Cobra name was applied to both models, and they were now marketed as the Shelby Cobra GT 350 and the Shelby Cobra GT 500.16The solid lifter K-code engine was discontinued by Ford so Shelby used the hydraulic lifter 230hp 302. It produced 250 HP with the high rise intake but was not equipped with Shelby headers in order to make room for power steering. The early 1968 GT500 used the Shelby installed 428 Police Interceptor with a single four barrel carburetor rated at 360 HP. 1968 Shelby Cobra GT 500KREdit 1968 Shelby Cobra GT 500KR Convertible Beginning in April 1968, Ford began factory installing a version of the 428 engine known as the "Cobra Jet". The GT 500 was subsequently know as The GT 500-KR. The initials KR stood for "King of the road." Ford rated the Cobra jet at 335 horsepower (250 kW), but with 440 foot-pounds of torque at 3400 RPM, the horsepower was considered significantly underrated. Shelby's KR engine was left stock except for switching the cast iron intake for a lighter aluminum version and adding die-cast aluminum valve covers with "Cobra Lemans" to note Ford's FE engine family victory over Ferrari at Le Mans in 1966 and 1967. 1969–1970Edit The GTs lost their Cobra tag for 1969 and once again were marketed simply as Shelby GT 350 and Shelby GT 500.17 The GT 350 and GT 500 for the 1969 model year received an extensive face lift, the body alone increasing in length by 4 inches (100 mm). Ford was involved with design and style decisions, with Shelby having little input. The GT 350 was now equipped with a 351 cubic-inch V8. Carroll Shelby terminated his agreement with Ford in the summer of 1969. No production of 1970 Shelby GT 350 and 500 models was undertaken; however, unsold 1969 models were given 1970 vehicle identification numbers under FBI supervision.12 The 1970 models had two cosmetic changes, a front chin spoiler and two black hood stripes. The rest of the changes had to do with emissions .GT500 had the carburetor modified and marked "ed" (edited) on tag. The GT500 distributor was also changed to the 70 version. The GT350 had the distributor changed to a 70 version.12 A total of 789 were re-VIN'd.12 1971–1972 Shelby EuropaEdit Although production of Shelby GTs had ceased, a total of 14 1971 and 1972 "Shelby Europa" GT350 Mustangs were produced under license by Belgian dealer Claude Dubois for the European market.18 12 Sportsroof and 2 convertibles were produced; most of which were M or Q-code cars. At least one 429 Sportsroof was produced, though its whereabouts today are unknown.1819 2006–2008Edit 2006–2007 Shelby GT-HEdit Ford introduced the Shelby GT-H version of the Mustang at the 2006 New York Auto Show. Like the original GT350H from 1966, the GT-H featured gold-on-black paint and was only available at the Hertz car rental agency. Ford Racing Performance Group provided Shelby its FR1 Power Pack to add 25 horsepower to the existing Mustang GT powertrain with an additional 10 ft/lb of torque. The package included a 90mm cold air kit, muffler kit, a new X-pipe and Ford Racing "GTA" axle-back mufflers. The Ford Shelby GT-H also had the Ford Racing Handling Pack (FR3) which included specially tuned dampers, lowering springs, sway bars, strut tower brace, and a Ford Racing 3.55:1 ratio rear axle assembly.20 A total of 500 cars were built to celebrate the 40th anniversary of the original Shelby GT350H.21 For 2007, a convertible version of the GT-H was offered for rental at Hertz.22This time the convertibles came with a custom light bar reminiscent of the 1968 Shelby Mustang convertibles. 2007 Shelby GT-H Convertible 2007–2008 Shelby GTEdit The 4.6 liter, 281-cubic-inch, 319 hp (238 kW) Ford Shelby GT slotted between the 300 hp (220 kW) Mustang GT and the Ford Shelby GT500. It is essentially a retail sale version of the Hertz rental-only Ford Shelby GT-H, except a manual transmission is available. Production of the Shelby GT began in December 2006 and the car went on sale in January 2007. It was originally planned that up to 6,000 cars would be built. Differences include the deletion of the rear spoiler, a retro Shelby hood scoop in place of the CS6/8 Shelby hood, and silver versus the gold stripes, with the car available in either white or black in 2007 and Vista Blue, Grabber Orange, or Black with red stripes for 2008. The Grabber Orange Shelby GT-C (California) was sold exclusively in California and only available as a coupe (less than 220 models were produced). Following the 2007 Shelby GT-H convertible rental car, Shelby offered the 2008 Shelby GT as a coupe or convertible in limited numbers. Based on requests from enthusiasts for a blue Shelby GT, Vista Blue became the signature color for the 2008 Shelby GT. The Vista Blue models were available as a coupe or convertible. One hundred Barrett Jackson Shelby GTs were built in 2008 that were black with red stripes, also available in coupe or convertible. The Barrett Jackson Shelby GTs were sold exclusively in Arizona. Ford dealers and customers asked for a version of the Shelby GT-H. Like the GT-H, the Shelby GT is modified at Shelby Automotive's factory in Las Vegas, Nevada, while the GT500s are produced entirely by AutoAlliance International. 2008 Barrett-Jackson Shelby GTEdit A total of 100 units of Shelby GT coupe and convertible were named after the Barrett-Jackson auction. They included black exterior with "Barrett-Jackson Red" LeMans Hood and Side Stripes, Barrett Jackson Edition door sill plates, black interior with the Shelby GT serial number plate, special gas cap insert, autographed photo of Carroll Shelby, Craig Jackson, Amy Boylan, and Steve Davis. The vehicle was unveiled in Arizona International Auto Show. Production versions were sold in Arizona Region Ford dealers with MSRP of US$38,980.00 (including $250 donation to the Carroll Shelby Children's Foundation).23 ModificationsEdit At the request of owners a number of Shelby GTs were modified in various ways by Shelby Automobiles in Las Vegas.[citation needed] One of these modifications results in a model known as the Shelby GT/SC (Supercharged). A large number of add-ons could be had including the "Super Snake" brakes and larger wheels and tires which were necessary to accommodate these brakes. Additionally there were three different available superchargers, again installed by Shelby Automobiles or authorized Shelby Mod Shop, that can increase rated horsepower to 500 or more. These include the Ford Racing Whipple 750HP and the Kenne Bell (750HP and 800HP) superchargers.24 2007–2009 Ford Shelby GT500Edit Shelby and Ford returned for the 2007 model year with the Shelby GT500. Introduced at the 2005 New York International Auto Show, the GT500 uses a 5.4 L (330 CID) Modular 500 hp (370 kW) supercharged V8 engine. Features include the Tremec TR-6060 6-speed manual transmission, suspension tuning, a body kit, and 18 inch wheels. Deliveries of the Shelby GT500 began in May 2006.25 A collaboration of Ford's Special Vehicle Team (SVT) and Carroll Shelby, the GT500 was produced in limited quantity for three years (approximately 10,000 units per year) on the line at Ford's Flat Rock, Michigan (AutoAlliance) assembly facility.[citation needed] 2008–2009 Ford Shelby GT500KREdit The Ford Shelby GT500KR, revealed at the 2007 New York International Auto Show, was released in the spring of 2008. The car is powered by a 540-horsepower 5.4-liter (330 CID) supercharged V-8 version of the base GT500 engine with functional Cold Air Intake and unique calibration. SVT and Shelby announced that 1,000 40th Anniversary Editions would be built for the U.S. in 2008, with another 571 units in 2009. This 1,571 production run matches that of the original 1968 GT500KR. In total, 1,712 units were produced, with the remaining units going to Canada, export markets and military sales. All KRs were built by AutoAlliance International on the normal Mustang production line and then shipped to Shelby Automobiles Incorporated (SAI)where final assembly was completed. SAI was the manufacturer of record. The Shelby GT500KR features a carbon fiber composite hood with functional scoops and vents, twist-lock hood pins modeled on the original 1968 KR, a unique carbon fiber splitter, carbon fiber mirror caps, and functional brake cooling ducts. The suspension was tuned by SVT with unique spring rates, dampers, stabilizer bars, and strut tower brace and was sourced from Ford Racing. Unique Goodyear Eagle F1 Supercar tires were developed for the KR with a unique compound. With the same tread pattern as the Eagle F1 Supercar tire on the 2007–2009 GT500 they can only be identified by a unique Goodyear "Wingedfoot" emblem on the sidewall. The 2008–09 GT500KR draws on styling cues from the classic 1968 "King of the Road" GT500KR model, and the 2008 model includes "40th Anniversary" badging; both years will have availability of standard GT500 colors with "LeMans" stripes, and Carroll Shelby signature embroidered seats. The GT500KR's starting price was $120,000. The GT500KR was featured prominently in the new Knight Rider television series on NBC. One of the main characters of the show was KITT, an advanced Artificial Intelligence housed in a GT500KR. Also, in the return of the show, KARR was also a GT500KR. SpecificationsEdit * Front engine, RWD, 4-passenger, 2-door coupe * Supercharged DOHC 32 valve V8 engine26 * 330 CID (5408 cc) displacement * Power: 540 hp (403 kW; 547 PS) * Torque: 510 lb·ft (691 N·m) * 6-speed manual transmission * 3.55 differential ratio * 18 x 9.5" Alcoa wheels with unique Goodyear Eagle F1 Supercar tires (front: P255/45ZR18 rear: 285/40/ZR18) * 3,920 lb (1,780 kg) curb weight * 107.1 in (2,720 mm) wheelbase * 188×73.9×54.5 in (4.78×1.88×1.38 m) Super SnakeEdit 2007 Super Snake "Super Snake" redirects here. For the Shelby Cobra variant, see Shelby Cobra § Super Snake. Starting in 2008, previous 2007 Shelby GT500 Mustangs could be sent to Carroll Shelby's Special Performance Plant in Las Vegas to be rebuilt into a Super Snake, for an additional cost of $27,995. The Super Snake 27 will offer a 605 hp (451 kW) (at the engine) 5.4 L. A Kenne Bell twin-screw supercharged version with "over 725 hp" will also be available, without warranty and offer a 0–60 mph runs in 3.5 to 3.7 seconds.2829 The Super Snake is inspired by the 1967 GT500 Super Snake, a car made by Carroll Shelby for Goodyear Tires. The Super Snake also comes with a variety of other performance, handling and cosmetic changes including badging, gauge pod, 20" Alcoa wheels, fibreglass ram-air Super Snake hood, stripes, carbon fiber front splitter and skirts, larger 6-piston Baer brakes, front and rear brake cooling ducts, complete track setup suspension, aluminum driveshaft, 3.73 differential gears and cat-back exhaust system. Prudhomme Edition Super Snake (2009–)Edit It is a limited (100 units) drag racing package for 2007–2010 Ford Shelby GT500 cars, named after Don Prudhomme. The engine is rated 800 hp (597 kW) on race fuel or 750 hp (559 kW) on 93 octane pump gas. It includes a Whipple supercharger and modified air intake sticking out of the hood in the tilt front end, a five-point Impact safety harness and a Borla side exhaust system, front and rear adjustable BMR racing suspension and drag tires with optional street tires, side lower rockers are incorporated.30 The package has MSRP of $100,000 (not including car).31 The Prudhomme concept car went on sale in 2009 Barrett-Jackson Las Vegas auction.32 The vehicle was sold with winning bid price of $275,000US (before buyer premium).33 2010 model year ShelbyEdit 2010 Shelby GT500Edit 2010 Shelby GT500 For the 2010 model year, the Shelby Mustang GT500 was redesigned along with the base Ford Mustang. As with the 2007–09 GT500, the 2010 includes unique front and rear fascias, hood with functional vents and unique rear spoiler. The rear spoiler includes a functional Gurney flap. Along with new exterior colors, customers have the option of extending the exterior stripes onto the seats. Production was limited to 2000 units.34 The 5.4 L engines's power output was increased to 540 hp (403 kW) and 510 lb·ft (691 N·m) of torque with the addition of a cold air intake similar to the 08/09 GT500KR and includes a knock sensor to protect the engine if lower octane fuel is used. The 2010 GT500's fuel efficiency increased by 2 miles per gallon.35 SVT re-tuned the coupe's suspension and worked with Goodyear on 19" tires with new construction, compound and tread pattern. The coupe's 19" wheels are forged for a reduction in unsprung weight. The convertible retained the 18" wheels. 2011 model year ShelbyEdit 2011 Shelby GT500Edit Much like the 2011 V6 and GT Mustangs, the 2011 Shelby GT500 gets an engine update with an all-new 5.4 L aluminum engine which is 102 pounds lighter than the previous cast-iron engine and uses Ford-patented plasma-coating technology (Plasma transferred wire arc). The inventors of PTWA received the 2009 IPO National Inventor of the Year award. This technology was initially patented and developed by inventors from Flame-Spray. The technology was subsequently improved upon by Ford and Flamespray. With the engine updates, not only has performance improved to 550 horsepower (410 kW) and 510 lb·ft (691 N·m) of torque, but the GT500's gas mileage has improved to 15 mpg-US (16 L/100 km; 18 mpg-imp) city and 23 mpg-US (10 L/100 km; 28 mpg-imp) highway, which was enough to eliminate the U.S. Gas Guzzler Tax.36 The final production number of the 2011 Shelby GT500 by the end of the year was 5100 units.37 Ford also improved upon the handling characteristics of the GT500. The overall stance of the car has been lowered by 11 millimeters in front and 8 millimeters at the rear. The car also features Ford's new Electric Power Assist Steering (EPAS) that improves torque build-up and road feel which delivers quicker and more precise steering, increased effort on the racetrack or winding roads, and reduced effort in low-speed parking maneuvers. The car also has Ford's AdvanceTrac stability control system, which features a sport mode when pressed twice consecutively while stopped with the brakes applied. External improvements include an optional SVT Performance Package, which includes Goodyear EagleF1 SuperCar G: 2 tires, all-new lightweight 19-inch forged-aluminum wheels in front and 20-inch forged-aluminum wheels at the rear, a 3.73 rear axle ratio, and performance tuned front and rear shocks along with stiffer springs. The package includes a unique rear spoiler Gurney Flap for improved handling, slightly revised front and rear fascias, a new pedal box for improved clutch use, slotted brake dust shields for improved brake cooling, standard HID (high-intensity discharge) headlamps, MyKey programmable vehicle key, integrated spotter mirrors, and fold-down rear headrests Optional is a glass top roof, previously available, starting in 2009, with the Mustang GT. The improvements in handling and performance gives the 2011 Shelby GT500 a skidpad rating of 1.0G, and a Virginia International Raceway lap time of 2:58:48, making it as fast as, and sometimes faster than, cars such as the M3, Audi R8 V10, Dodge Viper SRT-10 and Porsche GT3 around this racetrack.38 2011 Shelby GT350Edit Coinciding with the 45th anniversary of the original 1965 Shelby GT350, Shelby American unveiled an all new GT350 Mustang at the opening night gala of the Barrett-Jackson auction in Scottsdale, AZ. Presented in concept form, the new GT350 features a supercharged version of the brand new 5.0-liter V8 engine in the 2011 Mustang GT as well as performance upgrades from Ford Racing, Borla, Cragar, Baer and more. The GT350 is a post-title upgrade available from Shelby. Customers can have their 2011 Mustangs shipped directly to Shelby's Las Vegas facility to be converted or they can deliver the car themselves. Automatics will be available for conversion as a naturally aspirated tune producing up to 440 horsepower, and manuals have the option of NA or fitted with a Ford Racing supercharger to produce 525 horsepower, or at the expense of the warranty, 624 horsepower, a Ford Racing suspension system (The first 100 are being fitted with the Eibach suspension carried over from the GT500 Supersnake), Baer brakes in front and optional in rear, Custom Borla exhaust system, 19" Cragar wheels, and more. For the exterior, Shelby fits a new front fascia, front splitter, functional hood scoop, functional brake cooling ducts, tail light trim, rear deck lid filler panel, and a rear fascia with center exhaust exit. Performance White with Guardsman Blue racing stripes will be the only available color combination for 2011 models. 2012 models will be available in other colors, but will lose the 45th Anniversary badge of the 2011. Initial road tests of the GT350 by Motor Trend show impressive statistics. The 2011 Shelby GT350 hits 60 mph (97 km/h) in 3.7 seconds,39 compared to the 412 horsepower 2011 Mustang GT's time of 4.4 seconds.39 The 2011 GT500 needs 4.2 seconds to get to 60 mph (97 km/h) and even the Shelby Super Snake with 750 hp (559 kW) still takes 4.1 seconds. Weight difference isn't a factor to blame for the better performance than the GT500, considering the GT350 is only a mere 24 pounds lighter than the newly lightened GT500.39 The GT350's quarter mile time is 12 seconds flat at 121.4 mph (195.4 km/h) 2012 model year ShelbyEdit Shelby 1000 engine 2012 Shelby GT500Edit Changes to 2012 model year Shelby GT500 included40 only a new Recaro seat option. The Sterling Gray color was no longer available. Shelby American Shelby 1000Edit Unveiled in 2012 New York International Auto Show, this is an upgrade to the 2012 Shelby GT500 and available in two versions.41 The Street Legal version produces 920 horsepower, while the Track S/C delivers 1100 horsepower. The chassis has been strengthened to handle the additional power.